Electrical mount receptacles, such as Cam-Lok® receptacles, contain electrical hardware for high power cable connections. The mount receptacles can be a part of heavy duty connectors to safely carry power from generators to electrical equipment. The electrical equipment can be, but is not limited to, switch gear, selective catalytic reduction packages, and traction motors, including mud pumps, draw works, rotary tables, cement pumps, and other offshore applications. Electrical mount receptacles can have covers, such as snap back covers, for assisting in protecting the electric hardware when the hardware is not being used. The cover can be attached to the mount receptacles using a hinge system, which can contain a hinge pivot that is spring loaded such that the cover is forced into the closed position when no external forces prevent it from doing so.
In some situations, it may be desirable for the cover of a mount receptacle to be lockable, such that the cover cannot be opened at an undesired time. For example, in the event that a hazardous situation was to occur outside of the mount receptacle, it is desirable that the cover be secured in place so as to prevent the hazardous situation from reaching the electrical hardware, and potentially traveling through the electrical hardware, to cause damage. In addition to preventing a hazardous situation from spreading, a secured cover may also prevent unauthorized access to the interior of the mount receptacle, such as the electrical hardware that may be contained therein. In addition, locking a cover is desirable to prevent access to live electrical equipment, such as receptacle contacts, to prevent accidental electrical shock.